Sonic: Dimensions of Time: The Beginning
by Tailsfan55
Summary: When Sonic is sent to the future, he must travel to different timelines and find his counterparts. Contains old and new friends, epic battles, and an awesome storyline. Part 1 of the Sonic Dimensions series.
1. Eggman and the Time Chips

SONIC REVOLUTION: A Sonic the Hedgehog Story

By: Tailsfan55

Part One: Eggman and the Time Chips

The final battle, once again Sonic was fighting Eggman. Sonic had fought Eggman

before, but this time he knew something was different. He could just feel it.

"Sonic, you know you can't beat me!" taunted Eggman. "Whatever Egg-head, you

always were too overconfident for your own good. That's always your undoing."

said Sonic, with a smirk. "Robots, attack this persistent hedgehog!" commanded

Eggman. "Great, bring your friends out to play, Eggman." said Sonic. Three robots

stepped out of the shadows and surrounded the hedgehog. The biggest robot

made an attempt to restrain Sonic. He was so shocked he let himself get caught

by it. "Why Sonic, I thought you were stronger than that. You're giving up

already?" asked Eggman in shock. "No, I'm not." said Sonic. Little did Eggman

know, Sonic was already carrying out his plan. He began moving his legs so fast

that they were a blur, as he lashed out at the robot mercilessly, repeatedly kicking

the robot and forcing it to let him go. Once he was free, he shot into the air, and

did a back-flip over his robot captor. Sonic then, rolled into a ball and spun

through the robot's backside. As he saw the other robots chasing after him, he

realized he was reaching a dead end. "I better speed up, or I'm done for!" thought

Sonic. He increased his speed and sped straight up the wall. It was an easy feat for

the world's fastest and only super- sonic hedgehog. The robots tried it, but

weren't fast enough and got smashed to bits. Sonic observed his victory with

satisfaction, while still running along the ceiling. "Alright Eggman, now it's your

turn!" declared Sonic. He jumped off the ceiling and landed facing Eggman. "Let's

end this, Eggman! I broke all of your toys. What are you gonna do now, Egg-

head?" challenged Sonic, as he gathered all of the Chaos emeralds around him.

They spun faster and faster until they disappeared in a bright flash. Eggman

shielded his eyes and when he looked, a golden hedgehog, otherwise known as

Super Sonic, was hovering in front of him. "Oh no, you don't!" protested Eggman,

as he quickly grabbed a remote and aimed it at Sonic. The mad scientist pressed a

button on the remote, trapping Sonic in a cage made entirely of electricity. Sonic

was being electrocuted the whole time, causing the emeralds he absorbed to

slowly and painfully float out of Sonic. As the emeralds floated out of him, Sonic

reverted back to his blue hedgehog self. He quickly wedged the emeralds tightly

in between his quills, to ensure their safety. "Eggman, when I get out, I promise

you will pay for this!" threatened Sonic. "Oh Sonic, you will soon be nothing but a

mere memory to me." stated Eggman. "What do you mean by that, Eggman?"

asked Sonic. "You'll see hedgehog, you'll see." said Eggman, as he walked out of

the room. "Well, he's in a good mood. This means that whatever it is he's

planning, it's no good." thought Sonic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to Sega. I only own this story, and my OCs.


	2. Into the Future

Part Two: Into the Future

The unusually happy mad scientist walked into the room, an hour later. "Sonic, I

think you've suffered long enough." decided Eggman, as he let Sonic go. "Did you

come to apologize, Eggman?" asked Sonic. "You don't actually think I would, do

you?" wondered Eggman. "No, but still a hedgehog's got to try, right?" stated

Sonic. "What are you going to do to me, Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic.

When you

got grabbed by that robot, he put computer chips on your shoes. You can't see

them because they blend in with whatever they come into contact with! Those

chips will cause you to run so fast you travel in time. I call them time chips."

explained Eggman. "You can't make me do anything, Eggman!" argued Sonic.

"Oh, I think I can." stated Eggman. He pushed a button on his remote, activating

the chips.

Sonic's feet wouldn't respond anymore, and built up speed until they

were a blur. A blue portal opened up in front of our hedgehog hero. "See you

never, Sonic!" yelled Eggman, over the roar of the portal. "I'll get you for this,

Eggman!" shouted Sonic, as he rocketed off into the portal. The portal closed,

and Eggman said, "Yes! I finally got rid of that annoying rodent!" Sonic saw some

portals branching off to the left and the right, but was forced to keep moving.

His

feet seemed to have chosen their destination, and were not straying from that

path. He reached a portal, ran through it, and landed in the charred grass on the

other side. Sonic's feet refused to move anymore, and seemed to cry out in pain.

"I've never run that fast before. I feel really exhausted…" finished Sonic, as he

collapsed and fell to the ground unconscious.

Sonic woke up a couple hours later. He took in his surroundings and noticed the

remains of a sign. The confused hedgehog picked up the sign and read it. The sign

read: Welcome to Eggmanland, the world's deadliest and awesome theme park

that covers the world. Population: Robots and Me.

"I can't believe he actually did

it. After all these years, He did it. If I had been here, I would have stopped him. I

can't fix what already happened, but I can make up for it. You hear that Eggman! I

will stop you, and keep this from ever happening, and that's a promise!"

remarked Sonic, "I wish I could say that it was nice to see that you haven't

changed."

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Only Sega does. I own my ideas and OCs.


	3. Dodging Lasers

Part Three: Dodging Lasers

Sonic knew he needed a way to get back to the past to stop Eggman, but he didn't know how. "I've got it! If I can find Tails, he can probably figure it out. Oh, my little two tailed fox buddy, where are you?" wondered Sonic. Sonic's search for his best buddy, Tails, had begun. Meanwhile in the past… Eggman got bored, so he tried to bring Sonic back using his remote. Eggman became furious because it wouldn't work, and threw it against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Well, I don't have anything to do, so I guess I'll invent something to destroy Sonic in case he comes back." said Eggman. Back in the future… Sonic starts walking towards the theme park, but the chips split into tiny pieces and fall off his shoes. Sonic stops and stoops down to pick them up. "I wonder what caused that to happen?" asked Sonic, as he picked them up and tucked them into a fold in his shoe. Sonic resumed his walk, and headed towards the entrance of the park.

Sonic walked into the entrance, and was instantly forced to duck behind a wall to avoid some robots headed his way. The robots stopped nearby and looked around. It looked like they were searching for something. The lead robot glanced at a scanner on his wrist and uttered a barely audible sentence. "Priority one hedgehog alert! All robot squadrons report to sector Beta 16 Limbo! Repeat, Beta 16 Limbo!" The sentence sent chills down Sonic's spine.

At least 15 robots surrounded the area in response to the call, and began searching for the hedgehog. Sonic decided to give them what they wanted, and stepped out from behind the wall. "Hey, Bolt- Brains! I believe you're looking for me?" shouted Sonic. All of the robots turned their heads to look at the hedgehog. They instantly aimed lasers at his chest.

"Don't move a muscle, hedgehog." Stated the lead robot. "Oh, really? I've got a message for you too. It goes a little something like this. You can't hit what you can't see!" challenged Sonic.

The lasers began blazing all over the place. Sonic easily dodged all of them, by jumping all over, causing the lasers to scorch the already scorched grass. Sonic settled on the roof, and watched the still blazing lasers. The robots realized he was no longer there, and looked up at the roof. "Ah, ah, ah! You can't hit a moving target!" scolded Sonic, as he wagged his finger left and right, telling them it was wrong. Sonic leaped off the roof, as the lasers began blazing once again.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonic. Sega does. I own the story.


	4. Destroying Some Bots

Part Four: Destroying Some Bots

"I don't have time for this! I have to find Tails!" thought Sonic. Sonic stopped while he was thinking, and unintentionally became a target for many lasers. Sonic quickly lifted his foot up to protect himself. A couple explosions could be heard, as five of the robots were eliminated. Sonic looked up, and noticed that those robots were gone. "I hope this works!" thought Sonic. If anyone had been watching, they would have thought that Sonic was crazy.

Sonic knew what he was doing, or at least he hoped he did. Sonic slipped off his shoes and held them out to the side, one in each hand. The robots fired more lasers, and Sonic's arms were a blur as he began rapidly moving the shoes around at every angle, deflecting all the robots shots right back at them. Sonic accidentally allowed the shoes to bump each other, and the unexpected happened. The shoes merged together and wouldn't come apart.

The shoes shifted into another form, becoming a metal shield. The shield had blue and orange letters that spelled out Sonic, and a picture of a sword with two tails intertwined around it. One more laser was fired, and easily deflected by the speedy hedgehog, destroying the last robot. Now that Sonic was in the clear, he discovered a button on the shield. "I can't walk around in my socks! I wonder if this button turns this shield back into my shoes?" wondered Sonic.

Sonic pressed the button, and the shield shifted back to its original form. The shield was gone, and two shoes were in its place. Sonic slipped his running shoes back on, and checked to make sure the broken chips were still there. "Thanks Tails! I thought these were just ordinary shoes, but I was wrong. When Tails told me they were multi- purpose shoes, I didn't expect this! I sure am glad I got these last year!" said Sonic.

Flashback to last year… It was Sonic's 19th birthday, and it was time to open presents. "Happy birthday, Sonic!" exclaimed Tails, as he handed a gift wrapped box to his big brother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to Sega. I only own this story.


	5. Reflecting on the Past

Part 5: Reflecting on the Past

Last year… It was Sonic's birthday, and the hedgehog was enjoying a peaceful sleep. A certain young fox tiptoed up the stairs, and quietly opened the door a crack, to slip through. He carefully made his way around all of the junk in the floor, and up to the hedgehog hero's bed. The intruder made one mistake, and tripped over a book. He came crashing to the floor and winced as Sonic flinched. The fox was relieved to see the hedgehog just mumble and turn over. He decided it was finally time to wake the hero from his slumber.

The kid leaped up and pounced on Sonic's belly. The hedgehog bolted upright in bed to find the fox on his belly.

"Happy 19th Birthday, Sonic!" announced Tails.

"Thanks, Tails." Replied a- not- so-enthusiastic Sonic.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" wondered Tails.

"Nothing's wrong, It's just hard to be excited when you first wake up," answered Sonic.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails, who was able to get up and be instantly awake.

"You'll understand when you're older," said Sonic.

"I made you breakfast," informed Tails.

Sonic smelled it, and was instantly awake.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, let's go!" yelled Sonic, as he practically dragged Tails behind him. When they reached the kitchen, a smorgasbord lay on the table before them. The hungry hedgehog instantly began scarfing down as many eggs, sausages, and pancakes as he could. Tails soon joined in, at a much slower pace, I might add. When all of the food was gone, Tails cleaned off the table.

"Wow, Tails! That was the best food I ever had!" complimented Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic!" said Tails, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What's next?" inquired Sonic.

"It's present time!" replied Tails. The fox hopped down the stairs, and into the garage. He rummaged through his tools, trying to find the present. "Oh! That's right! I left it in the Tornado!" remembered Tails. He ran to the plane and looked inside. Sure enough, there was the present. The fox grabbed the gift and flew up the stairs. "Happy Birthday, Sonic!" exclaimed Tails, as he handed the gift- wrapped box to his big brother.

"Thanks, Tails!" said Sonic, as he tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a brand new pair of running shoes just like the ones Sonic was wearing. "I've been needing a new pair of sneaks!" stated Sonic. Sonic slipped off his old shoes that were worn out, and tossed them into the trash can.

"These aren't just any pair of sneakers!" revealed Tails.

"What's different about these?" asked Sonic.

"These shoes are specially made! The soles on the bottom of the shoes won't wear out, no matter how much, or how fast you run on them! They are all-terrain, and multipurpose! The soles are laser proof, and when the shoes are combined they morph into a shield!" explained Tails.

"Wow, Tails! You've really outdone yourself this time! I'm going to go try these babies out!" thanked Sonic, as he raced out the door. Back to the present… "That was the best birthday, I ever had!" exclaimed Sonic, as he finished his recap of past events.


	6. Future Acquaintances

Part 6: Future Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

It was getting late, and Sonic decided to grab a bite to eat before searching for Tails' house. He glanced around the area, and spotted a lone chili dog stand. The hungry hedgehog jogged over to the stand. It wasn't anything TOO fancy. The stand consisted of a bar and three stools for the customers to sit on. Sonic guessed that the cooking utensils and supplies were in the back, obscured from view. A robot with a chef hat, similar to the ones he had just fought, sauntered out from behind the counter.

"Excuse me, sir. May I take your order?" inquired Chef Bot.

"Yep, two chilidogs with the works pal!" Sonic obviously declared, sticking out two fingers to confirm his order.

"I'll get right on it," assured Chef Bot. As promised, the robot imitation of a chef disappeared behind the counter. Sonic's sensitive ears perked up, as they detected the sizzling of the roasting dogs and his nose noticed the sweet mouthwatering aroma that accompanied them. "Here you go sir." announced Chef Bot, as he carried the steaming sausage delicacies smothered in chili over to where the hedgehog was sitting.

"Thank you, very much!" thanked Sonic, "what do I owe ya?"

"Your total comes out to… a mere two rings." Informed Chef Bot, as it held a flat, metal palm out for the currency. The robots palm was a dull grey color, with a small circle just large enough to fit a ring into.

Sonic ran his hand through his back quills, feeling for the leathery surface of his wallet. He soon found it, and searched through the compartments inside the wallet until he eventually pulled out two golden rings. The thankful hedgehog extended his arm out towards the robot, and placed the dual forms of currency neatly onto the palm of the chef. To Sonic's surprise' the small hole in the robot's palm opened up, revealing a gaping black hole. The rings slowly inched closer and closer to the hole, and in one swift motion were sucked into the hole as it closed. The robot then disappeared behind the counter, leaving the cobalt speedster to eat in peace.

"Alright, time to eat!" exclaimed Sonic, ready to eat his long awaited meal. He picked up the chili dog and nibbled at it slowly, savoring every bite. Before he knew it, he was already on his second chili dog. Sonic soon finished, and licked the chili off of the fingertips of his gloves. The now rejuvenated hedgehog jumped off the stool, and dashed off to search for the fox's house. After an hour of dashing through vacant streets, dark alleys, and running into dead ends, the confused traveler decided to walk slow and look for any locals. Sonic was walking down an open street, and he constantly kept seeing a black and white blur out of the corner of his eye. He got curious and headed over into a side alley where it was. The blur dashed around a bit more, and charged right at the hapless hedgehog. The blur stopped right in front of Sonic, and revealed itself to be a black and white hedgehog.

"Why are you zipping around all over the place?" wondered Sonic, "How are you that fast?"

"One: I was following you, trying to figure out what you were doing. Two: I am naturally able to run that fast." Explained the hedgehog.

"Why were you following me, and who are you?" demanded Sonic.

"I was following you because you looked familiar, and besides me there hasn't been anyone here for a long time. I was wondering where you came from. As for who I am, I'm Shock the hedgehog!" stated Shock.

"Nice to meet you, Shock." Said Sonic, extending his hand out towards Shock.

"Nice to meet you to Sonic," agreed Shock, accepting Sonic's handshake.

"Wait a minute. How do you know my name, I haven't told you yet!" Exclaimed Sonic, "Tell me who you are now! Are you a spy for Eggman?"

"All will be explained in good time," Shock stated, calmly.

"I'll get you, Shock! If that's even your real name!" yelled Sonic, as he charged at full speed towards Shock. When Sonic reached Shock, he stepped to the side, causing Sonic to crash into a brick wall, face first. The hedgehog hero climbed out of the wall, slightly bluer than usual from all the bruises. He dashed up to deliver a kick to Shock's thigh, but before he could Shock grabbed his foot, sending electricity coursing through Sonic's body. Sonic fell over, unable to move at all. "What did YOU do?" asked Sonic.

"Why do you think they call me Shock?" Shock rhetorically stated, "I harnessed the power of electricity and used it to paralyze you."

"Why did you do this?" asked Sonic.

"You better listen well, because I'm about to explain who I am. You might want to sit down for this, and that's why I have to keep you from moving. You are in another dimension. This is the same world you were in, except this is the future. Now don't get me wrong, this is only one of the possible futures you could have. I'm you from this dimension. When I was fighting Eggman, the fight was similar to your fight. The only difference was that I was in the electrical cage longer than you were. I had to absorb the electricity to escape, and my fur changed from cobalt blue to white and black. I renamed myself Shock, because of my newfound powers. This future will become reality if you don't find a way to travel back to your dimension in the past. I will help you out, and we need to gather the other uses from the other dimensions to help us. If we don't gather an army, all of the other dimensions' outcome will turn out like this one. Are you with me?" Explained Shock.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't want to miss my biggest adventure yet!" agreed Sonic, "There's no way I'm letting every single dimension out there become slaves to Eggbutt! Let's go!"

"What were you doing before we met?" asked Shock, as he fixed it so Sonic could move again.

"I was searching for Tails' house; I thought he could help me." Replied Sonic.

"I know where it is, follow me!" said Shock, as he ran off with Sonic close behind.


	7. Follow the White and Black Hedgehog

Part 7: Follow the White and Black Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Stay close and follow me, for Eggtropolis, can be a very dangerous place for going it alone." Shock warned.

"That's comforting." Sonic stated, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Once again, Sonic was led through the back alleys, vacant streets, and dead ends that made up Eggtropolis. The hedgehog duo walked for a few minutes in silence.

"At the pace we're going, this is going to take forever!" Sonic complained, "Why do we have to go so slow!"

"I already told you Sonic, we have to be on the lookout for any secret passages! If we go too fast, we'll miss our turn!" Shock explained to the impatient hedgehog.

"What I don't understand, is why we have to take all of these alleyways and secret passages! It seems like you're always trying to keep us out of the open!" Sonic wondered, "What are you hiding?"

"Well, when you're out in the open, you have a good chance of being spotted by the swatbots! If we remain in the shadows, it's a whole lot safer! Besides, I know a secret passageway that leads right to Tails' house. That's what I'm looking for." Shock revealed, as he rapped his knuckles on the side of the brick wall at the end of the alley they were now in.

"Ok. Now how does one go about findin' these secret passage things, anyway?" asked Sonic.

"The trick is to feel around on a brick wall, and repeatedly tap bricks with your knuckles. Listen closely to the sound your knuckles make when you tap certain spots. When you've found a secret passageway, you should hear an echo, signaling that the spot is hollow." Shock demonstrated, still not looking up at Sonic from his crouched position.

"That sounds simple enough. What do ya do next?" Sonic inquired, absentmindedly scratching his ear.

"You feel around for any loose bricks. Once you find one, give a little tug and it should come out, causing some of the bricks to collapse inward, revealing a secret passage." Shock finished explaining, "Aha! I found one!" Shock began pulling at a loose brick, causing a few bricks to fall down around it. The hedgehog finally succeeded, as the brick came loose with a pop. The whole brick wall collapsed, revealing a small doorway just big enough for them to squeeze into. The doorway was awfully dark, and before going inside it, Sonic hesitated.

"Where does it go?" Sonic asked.

"Where all secret passages go, of course, Raging Ocean Rapids!" Shock exclaimed, glowing with excitement.

"R-R-aging O-O-cean R-R-apids!" Sonic stuttered, "You mean there's water there!" The fearless hedgehog's face turned ghostly pale, to put it simply, the mobian was scared out of his wits.

"Yep, you'll need a surfboard. I've only got one, though, so you've got to find one. You'll just have to face your fears. It's either water or swatbots." Shock informed. The white and black hedgehog ran through the door and leaped off the edge of the platform into darkness. The scared hedgehog made his decision and remembered that he had his special shoes. He mentally thanked Tails, before slipping his shoes off his feet, leaving him in his socks. The shoes flew towards each other like north and south on a magnet, wrenching themselves free from Sonic's hands. As soon as they touched each other, the blurs famous red shoes started to rapidly spin in a circle. After a bright flash, there was no sign of the shoes, just a shield with a picture of a sword and two tails intertwined. Sonic walked over to the edge of the platform and stared down into the darkness. Sonic gripped the shield so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"This is it." Sonic thought as he leaped off the platform, gripping the shield even tighter, as he descended into the darkness below.


	8. Waves of Destiny

**Part 8: Waves of Destiny**

**Enjoy!**

A hedgehog was falling through an empty void. A void that no light seemed to be able to penetrate. He knew not where he was going, or what to expect when he got there. The only things he had to go on were the words "Raging Ocean Rapids". The hedgehog in question was male, with cobalt blue fur, light green eyes, tan arms, and usually wearing bright red running shoes with a white stripe stretching over the sides ending with golden buckles. In short, he was worldwide famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

He was normally calm in the face of danger, and rather heroic. That was normally. As of right now, he was pitifully plummeting down a deep dark abyss, screaming his head off.

"This is so not my day," thought Sonic, waiting for even just a glimmer of hope to save him from the bottomless pit, holding his shield out from him as some form of protection.

The hopeful hedgehog saw a speck of light in the distance. Sonic angled his body so that he was directly lined up with it. He pulled his arms to his side, increasing the speed of his decent.

The speck of light was now a huge spotlight shining right in his face, as he entered the light. Now that he was through the light, he could see better, allowing him to notice the huge room he was now in. It was a huge room with lots of pretty blue waves and passages, manholes could also be seen on the ceiling.

"This must be the Raging Ocean Rapids!" exclaimed Sonic, "It's huge!"

He realized he was nearing the ocean part and quickly pulled the shield under him, intending to use it as a surfboard. The hedgehog hero landed with a splash, right on top of a wave.

"At least the shield blocked most of the water from soaking me," thought Sonic.

"Yo, Sonic!" a voice yelled from behind, distracting Sonic from his thoughts. Sonic turned around to see a familiar black and white hedgehog.

"Hey, Shock!" Sonic shouted in reply, as the other hedgehog joined him on top of the wave.

"Welcome to Raging Ocean Rapids! Glad you could make it!" greeted Shock.

"This obviously isn't the sewer, so where are all the waves coming from?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I like to call this Raging Ocean Rapids, but the true name for it is, Waves of Destiny." stated Shock.

"Why is it called that?" wondered Sonic.

"Well, soon after Eggman became ruler of this world, he found all of the Chaos emeralds…" started Shock.

"What does this have to do with the Waves of Destiny?" interrupted Sonic.

"Shhh, I wasn't done. Anyways, Eggman soon built this really powerful machine that sucked the power out of the Chaos emeralds, making them useless. The power came in the form of a rainbow colored liquid that allows anyone who drinks it to gain chaos powers. In a fight I had with Eggman, he drank some before I could stop him. Some of the liquid spilled into this water. Eggman became too dangerous and forced all the rebels into hiding. Only a few escaped his wrath. I was one of the lucky ones." explained Shock.

"What about Knuckles, Cream, Amy, and Tails? What happened to them?" inquired Sonic.

"They didn't make it. Now I'm the only one left." confirmed Shock.

"Wow, so what did it do to the water?" asked Sonic.

"It makes the water react to your thoughts turning them into power just like the Chaos emeralds. If you're evil, then you suffer a terrible fate. If you're good, like us, then you just think of where you need or want to go, and the waves take you there. They lead you to your destiny." finished Shock.

"Oh, cool. So if I think of Tails' house like this, then it takes us there?" wondered Sonic.

"yep." confirmed Shock.

A ladder soon appeared, and Shock grabbed onto it. Sonic did too, taking his shield with him. The hedgehog duo was gripping the side of the metal ladder leading up to a yellow manhole.

"Is this it?" asked Sonic.

"Yep this manhole is yellow, like Tails', therefore it leads to Tails' house." explained Shock.

The black and white hedgehog leaped up and walloped the metal disc covering the manhole so hard, it rocketed off of its hinges and flew 30 feet in the air, making a clang as it roughly collided with the cobblestone street and rolled away.

"Well, that's one way to take care of things." commented Sonic, as the two hedgehogs climbed out of the hole and into a semi-dark alleyway.

They were right in front of a bright yellow house.

"That's Tails' place all right." confirmed Shock.

They started walking toward the house, finally at their long awaited destination.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys, I couldn't resist!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review! It would be greatly appreciated! **


	9. Two Tailed Reunion

**Part 9: Two-Tailed Reunion**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the fairly long wait, but I've been pretty busy with schoolwork and stuff. **

**Well, here's the (hopefully) long awaited next chapter of Sonic Dimensions: The Beginning! Just so everyone knows, thoughts will be in italics. This author note has already gone on long enough! **

**Enjoy!**

The hedgehog duo had now arrived at the door. The eager blue hedgehog proceeded to reach for the wooden door intending to knock, but recoiled his outstretched fist.

"Uh, Sonic is something wrong?" asked Shock, looking at the reluctant blue hero with concern.

"Actually yes, there's somethin' that's been buggin' me ever since you explained your story to me." Admitted Sonic.

"What is it, Sonic?" wondered Shock.

"Well, when you said that Tails and the others were gone now, it got me to thinking. If what you said is true, why are we going to his house? I mean if he's… you know, it's not like he's gonna be in there. So it all boils down to this, how do I know if you're really who you say you are?" Explained Sonic, now turning to fully face the hedgehog, staring intensely into the black and white hedgehog's light green orbs. The hedgehog hero's gaze was neither fierce nor curious, instead an icy calm making Shock feel as if it was boring into his very soul.

"Um, uh, I just figured that we could um, you know, check for clues as to what happened to him. I mean maybe he didn't die like I thought he did." Stuttered Shock, trying to recover from his nervousness.

"Whatsa' matter Shock? Why are ya stuttering? I know most people only stutter when they're nervous, so what are you nervous about?" pestered Sonic, pacing around the perspiring mixed hedgehog. _What's his game? Is he really me, from the future? Or is he just playin' with me? Could I really be another pawn in one of Eggman's schemes? The biggest most important question is: Can I really trust him?_

"Well, I'm just afraid of what we'll find." Stated Shock, his gaze directed at the ground.

"Okaaaaaay. Well, we aren't gonna find out about Tails, standing here all day!" declared Sonic, trying to sound hopeful, "Maybe we'll find something." _I still don't trust him, but I'll just have to give him the benefit of the doubt until I can find out more about him. I want to believe he is the "real" deal, but something doesn't seem right. Oh well, I'll play it cool for now._

So now that the two mobians were done conversing, Sonic once again reached extended his arm out to rap on the door with his knuckles. He waited a few minutes and was about to knock again, when a barely audible "click" was heard like someone unlocked the door and the door swung open to reveal a young two-tailed fox.

"Oh, hey Sonic!" exclaimed Tails.

"Hey, Tails!" both hedgehogs greeted.

"Hey, Sonic, who's your friend?" wondered Tails.

"Hi, I'm Shock." Introduced Shock.

"Hello, as Sonic has probably already told you, I'm Tails, Sonic's best friend. Nice to meet you, a friend of Sonic's is a friend of mine!" assured Tails, as he extended his open gloved palm towards Shock for a shake.

Shock accepted the shake with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you too." Agreed Shock.

"Where and how did you and Sonic meet?" inquired Tails, "Oh! Where are my manners? Come on in guys! We can get caught up inside!"

Tails stepped aside revealing the open doorway, allowing Sonic and Shock to walk inside. Tails ushered them over to a dark blue couch, cobalt to be exact, large enough for two people. There was also a red recliner directly across from the two hedgehogs.

"Want some tea guys? I just made a fresh pot!" stated Tails.

"Sure, Tails!" confirmed Sonic and Shock.

Tails shuffled into the kitchen nearby, and soon emerged carrying three cups, and a yellow teapot. He carefully filled all the cups, warning them that it was hot.

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or his friends. I only own the idea for this story, and my OC, Shock the Hedgehog.**

**Well, sorry it wasn't that long, but at least I finally updated! I promise your questions will be answered soon! The questions from this chapter will be answered next update!**

**Part 10: Sonic and Shock have teatime with Tails, and the two-tailed mobians reveals an unbelievable story of his own. How will the blue blur handle the information? What about Future Eggman? **

**All these questions will be answered next chapter! Until next time, please read and review! Those make my day! **

**Sorry DC111! I hope you don't mind me using the next chapter preview thing! **

**Til' next time!**

**Tailsfan**


	10. The Shocking Secret

**Part 10: The Shocking Secret**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Yep, schoolwork has been a problem as of late. I haven't had much time to update! Thankfully, I'm out for winter break, which means I now have time to update! Yay! Anyways, here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

Tails finished pouring tea into the cups, and sat down onto the red recliner across from the two hedgehogs.

"So Sonic, how's it going?" inquired Tails.

"You know me Tails, never a dull moment!" answered Sonic, flashing his trademark grin.

"Yep, I sure do! So, how did you get here? I mean you obviously couldn't have gotten here by going on a run." said Tails, as he took a sip of tea from his steaming mug.

"I was on a run in a way, or at least it seemed like it. Everything just happened!" exclaimed Sonic. The hedgehog then began to recount his latest adventures leading up to now with the fox listening intently. It was a good hour before he was done, for the long-time hero told it in great detail.

"Wow Sonic, that must have been rough! I mean you got sucked into an unfamiliar world! You must have been scared!" exclaimed Tails.

"Nah, not really. I'm always getting sucked into unfamiliar worlds! From genies and magic books, to sorcerers and knights in shining armor, you can't tell me this is any different!" said Sonic.

"Yeah, that is true! I guess you have been on many adventures! I guess you weren't surprised!" agreed Tails.

"Well to be honest, I may have been a little surprised. After all, I haven't had much experience with time travel except for that one time where I first met Amy on that metal planet. Anyways what have you been up to, buddy?" wondered Sonic.

"Well Sonic, I have something I need to tell you." announced Tails, looking down at the ground. "_Well I said it, so now I have to tell him. The problem is, I just don't know how to put it. I think Sonic will understand, I doubt he'll be shocked. Well, here goes!" _thought Tails.

"Come on, buddy! You can tell me!" insisted Sonic.

Tails swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to rid himself of his sudden nervousness.

"Um, okay Sonic, I need to tell you how I got here. When you went off to fight Eggman by yourself, I knew you'd be okay. I waited for you to come back, but you never did. Before I knew it, a week had already passed. I became extremely worried; you should have been back by now. I set off for Eggman's base to get some answers. However, when I questioned him about it, he insisted he had no idea what I was talking about. I figured he would say that, and quickly devised a plan to force him to tell me. I threatened to return everything he had stolen from innocent citizens, back to their rightful owners. He didn't want that to happen, and he offered to show me where you were. I suspected a trap of some sort, but went along with it. The evil scientist pulled a remote out of the pocket of his red and yellow coat, and pressed a big red button. A black swirling portal opened up in front of us on the wall. He told me that this was where you went, and that he sent you there. I stepped up to the portal, and stared skeptically at it. There was 50/50 chance that this was either a portal to you, or a trap. I decided to get a closer look, but Eggman shoved me and made me trip and fall into the portal. I could hear his laughter echo through the black void of the portal that seemed endless. I ended up in my house here in the future. I waited and hoped that you would come look for me. And here we are!" explained Tails.

His blue hedgehog friend wasn't as surprised as the fox thought he would be. Instead, the cobalt speedster appeared to be in deep thought.

"Uh Sonic, did you hear me?" asked Tails.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I heard you buddy! It's just I was trying to figure it out." replied Sonic.

"Figure what out, Sonic?" pondered Tails.

"I was just thinking, why would Eggman send us both to the future? He must be planning something big, and needed us out of the way to do it. I just wish I could figure out what it was." revealed Sonic, "I guess I should let you deal with it, problem solving's always been your thing anyway."

"Sure, I'll figure it out! Leave it to me!" assured Tails.

By this time the trio had already finished their tea, and decided to get down to business. Sonic was thinking about his time chips on his shoes. He took them and showed them to Tails.

"Hey Sonic, if I could study those for a bit, I could probably build a time warp engine for the tornado! It would definitely make things easier! Please let me study them!" begged Tails.

"Sure thing, Tails! I mean they're broken anyway, so it's not like they're of any use to me right now." replied Sonic, handing the broken chips to his fox brother.

Tails looked as excited as a kid on Christmas, and rushed away, mumbling a quick "follow me" or at least Sonic thought that was what he said. Sonic and Shock followed the excited genius down a long hallway.

**Well guys, I hope you liked it! I will try to update sometime every week if I can!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**See Ya,**

**Tailsfan**


	11. Out of Options

**Part 11: Out of Options**

Tails continued leading the two through the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door, which the fox proceeded to lead them through and down some stairs into a wide open room. The room looked like Dexter's laboratory, but was much bigger.

"Well guys, welcome to my lab! Every invention I've ever made or never finished, blueprints for scrapped inventions or new ones, basically it's all right here!" exclaimed Tails, as he led them through various hallways and areas.

"So Tails, where are we headed?" said Sonic. The hedgehog was currently glancing around the room, admiring all of the inventions.

"Well Sonic, we're headed towards the hangar where I keep the Tornado when I'm not using It." informed Tails. The room was divided into multiple sections called sectors. There were some doors leading to different sectors, and other areas. They were headed towards a door on the right side of the room labeled, **Sector 5- Hangar**, in big bold letters. The fox casually tried the knob, and upon realizing it to be locked, pulled out a key ring with various keys attached to it and grabbed the one with the same name as the door and stuck it into the keyhole. He turned the knob and a click was heard as the door unlocked, and the two- tailed genius swung the door open wide and strolled into the room, as the two hedgehogs followed. The room was full of Tails' many planes that he had made, four in all, to be exact. There was the **Tornado, Tornado II, Tornado III, **and the **X- Tornado** or **Tornado** for short. Tails continued past the X- Tornado towards a work desk at the end of the room, and sat down in the chair in front of it.

Sonic and Shock followed him to see what he was doing.

"Hey Tails, what are you doing?" wondered Shock.

"I need to study these computer chips so that I can make an engine to support their power. Since these are no ordinary computer chips, I'll have to make a special engine for them. But first, I'll have to run some tests so that I can make a blueprint for the engine and make sure I have all the parts that I need to build it. I know that this will take a long time, most likely a few hours at the most. You two get bored very easily and I don't expect you to stay here the whole time. Feel free to explore the lab if you want to, just don't touch anything, and no running since there is plenty of breakable things in here." said Tails.

"But what if we get lost? I mean this is a pretty big place, and I don't even remember the way out!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Fine, I'll draw you a map so you won't get lost." said Tails.

The genius quickly drew up a schematic of the whole lab with landmarks to be on the lookout for, and handed it to the hedgehog.

"Here, now will you leave me alone? I can't do what I need to do if you keep bothering me." complained Tails.

The blue blur looked the map over, and made a face.

"Can you put it in English, Tails?" said Sonic, who never understood the fox's techno-babble.

"Ok."said Tails, taking the map back and rewriting the directions, "There. Are you happy?"

"Yep, thanks Tails!" replied Sonic.

"You're welcome. Now can you please let me work in peace?" sighed Tails.

"Sure thing, buddy!" said Sonic. Sonic and Shock walked out of the hangar and back into the main lab, closing the door behind them.

"_Thank goodness they're gone! I thought they would never leave. Ok, now I can begin!"_ thought Tails. Then he said aloud, "Alright, let's get started!" The mobian cracked his knuckles and got to work.

"So Sonic, where do we go from here?" asked Shock, who was in the lead while Sonic was holding the map.

"Um, it says here to get back to Sector 0 or the main lobby, we need to make a left on the next turn." read Sonic.

"That seems easy enough. I think I see the next turn up ahead!" said Shock. They continued on, taking a left at the next corner which led to the main lobby exit where they had started. Sonic put the map in his pocket, and they opened the door leading to the lab and left the room. The hedgehogs walked up the stairs and out of the basement into the hallway leading to the living room, where they walked out of the front door onto the dark cobblestone street. It was now night time and the only light outside was coming from the many street lamps littering the sidewalks throughout the city.

"Wow, we were in there longer than I thought!" exclaimed Sonic, "Now that we're out, what is there to do in this place?"

"Well we can break into Eggman's base and aggravate him." offered Shock.

"Yeah! It'll be just like old times." said Sonic, enthusiastically, "Lead the way!" The two sped off out of the alley and into the streets, with no idea that they were being watched. Eggman had installed security cameras in each streetlight so that he could monitor everything around the city.

"So, the two hedgehogs think they can surprise me, do they? Well, I'll surprise THEM by being ready!" said the evil doctor, "They have no other options, but to come to my base! I knew they couldn't resist!"

**Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed, and until next time, what could the evil doctor have in store for the two hedgehogs? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**See ya,**

**Tailsfan**


End file.
